paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Safe House/Quotes
This list contains unique pieces of dialogue when interacting with other characters in the Safe House. Characters act differently according to the upgrade stage their room is in, but some lines are said throughout multiple upgrades. When interacted with a specific character, characters may say a unique dialogue. Also, characters talk to themselves when idle. Heisters Bodhi Idle * "We should get some fighting going on in the house. Release some steam, you know? All in good fun, of course." * "I feel like leaping off a building today." * "*Deep breath* Be one with your mind... Body and soul." Interaction (Room Level 1) * "This board might be my best work yet, bro." * "Yo, how are you? You wanna help me make a board?" * "Don't get too attached to this new house, bro. It's all material bullshit." * "When this is done, I'm going surfin'." * "Yo, I miss being one with the waves." * "Yo compadre! I'm in the waves... in my minds." Interaction (Room Level 2) * "It's almost time for me to meditate bro.Come and join me." * "Dont get attached to this new House bro.Its all Material Bullshit."￼￼￼ * "This is how Things should be made,using your Hands and Mind.No fucking Machines." * "This Board might my best work yet bro." Interaction (Room Level 3) Bonnie Idle * "That pizza yesterday was bargain." * "Got to tell that codger Aldstone to buy more whiskey." Interaction (Room Level 1) Interaction (Room Level 2) * "I swear that bloody machine is rigged." * "My poker table, my rules." * "What you staring at? I play responsibly." * "I tried to get Aldstone to play poker with me, but he put on a skeptical look and said he preferred something called Whist, what the fuck is that?" * "Home is where the heart is. Not sure how that works for heartless, though." * "Look at this, it's like a small casino! Like Las Vegas without the shores!" * "What did you call me? Oh, you mean slot machine. Yeah, those are great." * "So, who wants to play? I promise I'll be gentle." * Hey, I don't complain. With some Rivertown Glen, every dump can be heaven. * "These machines can get you rich, you know." Interaction (Room Level 3) Bathroom *''"What? You want to watch? Bugger off." '' *''"Occupied."'' *''"Leave me alone, i'm thinking great thoughts here."'' *''"Don't hold your breath, this is gonna take a while."'' *''"Stop peekin' under the door, you pervert!"'' Chains Idle * "Almost done with this one." * "Man, I got these big ass hands, and I got these little ass components! * *Singing Hello by Adele* * *Singing Single Ladies by Beyoncé* * "Always breaking my good weapons." * "Curse these sausage fingers!" Interaction (Room Level 1) * "You need something? I'm working over here." * "I bet I'll be able to make some good shits for our weapons using this workstation." * "What's up? You gonna need a new scope or something else? I got your back, baby." * "Digging my new workstation. Definitely an improvement from the last safe house. * "It's good to have a place to stash all our weapons." Interaction (Room Level 2) * "You need something? I'm working over here." * "What's up? You gonna need a new scope or something else? I got your back, baby." * "I bet I'll be able to make some good shits for our weapons using this workstation." * "What's up? You gonna need a new scope or something else? I got your back, baby." * "Digging my new workstation. Definitely an improvement from the last safe house. * "You watch that new Captain America movie? It's got some great actors in it." * "Don't tell you you broke your rifle again" * "Gonna rap this up and gonna go for a long run. You could join if you want." * "Let me get this suppressor done, then we'll go get a fish taco." * "How you doing, baby? What's you need?" * "There's a difference between collecting and hoarding, you know? It's about quality." * "We collected a lot of good weapons during our time together, right?" * "Some mighty fine collection, baby!" * "It's great to have a place to stash all our '' Interaction (Room Level 3) If player is John Wick * ''"John! Old buddy! Hey man, you ever think about Jeffery guy back in the military? Fucking nut job, definitely watch Full Metal Jacket once too many. Still, we had some good times." Clover Idle * "I need a drink." * "Is Hoxton still mad at me? ...Nah, he can't be." * "I wanna buy something, but I don't know what." * "Yearning for some pot pie over here." * "What is that Riverdance crap all about anyway?" Interaction (Room Level 1) * "It's a good idea to have a security system in place, but this shit won't do. We'll need a massive upgrade." * "Does this shit even work? Where do we get these monitors, from the trash? * "If you guys want to be the charge of security, I'll need a better fucking equipment." * "I can't say I fancy this so called 'security system'. What, are we poor or something?" * "You know, looking at this, you wouldn't think we ever got paid." Interaction (Room Level 2) * "I'm thinking we need cameras throughout the whole safe house, don't you agree?" * "It's not the latest shit in the market, but it's starting to look like a security system." * "Kinda funny I'm in charge of security. I mean, I do have the experience, but it's always been about how to get around them, not set it up." * "The security system is slowly getting into place." * "Slowly but steady, we're getting there. Better desk, better monitors... But we can still do fucking better, you know?" Interaction (Room Level 3) Dallas Idle * "Mmm... Bain should have contacted me by now." * "Fuck... I forgot to leave my suit at the dry cleaner. Why did I eat a jelly donut?" * "Maybe I should take a break and read a book or something." Interaction (Room Level 1) * "So what do you think of my new office? It's almost like I'm a proper fucking businessman." * "So what do you think about our new Safehouse? Pretty great huh?" * "Got myself a new TV. You dig it?" * "Room is coming together pretty nicely wouldn't you say? Some more things and we will be good." * "You seen my new chair? It's softer than a baby's ass."￼￼￼ Interaction (Room Level 2) * "Welcome! What do you say, huh? Pretty fucking great, right? Yeah baby, this will do just fine." * "Like my new desk? It's all about rolling with new style, baby!" * "I know what you are thinking, and you can forget about it. Get your own fucking TV. This one's mine." * "Now we're talking; this is how big players do their shit." * "What's up, you itching for a new heist?" * We should have gotten a new safe house earlier, right? We'll be ready to take things to the next level now." * "Now this is a room fit for a king of crime! Step right in and take a look around! But don't fucking break anything." Interaction (Room Level 3) Dragan Idle Interaction (Room Level 1) * "Don't just stand there come work out. Get rid of some of that Baby Fat." * "Train hard everyday and you get strong like me." * "Come workout you looking fat." * "Look at these muscles, you fuckers.This is Croatian Steel right here." * "You could also use some training. You looking puffy." * "Doesn't feel like I'm in a prison gym anymore." Interaction (Room Level 1) *''"Have you seen this new equipment. It's good Stuff."'' Interaction (Room Level 3) If player is John Wick * "Hey John, you should mind your own fucking business, huh?" Duke Idle Interaction (Room Level 1) Interaction (Room Level 2) Interaction (Room Level 3) Ethan Idle Interaction (Room Level 1) Interaction (Room Level 2) Interaction (Room Level 3) Hila Idle Interaction (Room Level 1) Interaction (Room Level 2) Interaction (Room Level 3) Houston Idle * "This car will be fucking great once I'm done." * "This goes here, and that goes there..." * "Ahh. I love the smell of grease." * "You gonna give me a hand, or just stare at me?" * "Hey, that grumpy old biker fuck took my wrench. He better stop taking my stuff, or we'll have a problem." * "How's it going?" Interaction (Room Level 1) * "How the fuck am I supposed to work with these tools? Jesus Christ." * "I won't be able to fix this car up without better tools; I'm not a fucking magician." Interaction (Room Level 2) * "I finally got some better tools. Now I can really work." * "This baby is slowly getting together; what do you think?" * "Working hard always give me an appetite. How about we get some real American burgers." * "This car is gonna be beautiful once I'm done." * "These tools work for now; but I'll fucking need better stuff later." Interaction (Room Level 3) * "I'm a fucking champ. No one could have put this car together better than me." * "Yo, take a look around. Pretty nice shop, right?" * "Yeah, yeah, you can look. But don't touch with your dirty hands." * "I told you all. Get me better tools, and I would fix it. Piece of fucking cake." * "Take a look at this babe. What do you think? Amazing, right?" Hoxton Idle * "This shit is giving me a fucking headache." * "Oh fucking hell, fuck this bullshit." * "Oh, where the fuck is this supposed to go?" * "I'm filing this onto beef of bullshit." * "Do I look like a fucking secretary?" Interaction (Room Level 1) * "Fucking boxes and papers everywhere. Why do we even have all this shiet?" * "Why am I here trying to organize this bloody mess, someone else could fucking do it!" * "What? You here to stare at my arse or something? I'm not your fucking secretary, get the fuck out of here!" Interaction (Room Level 2) Interaction (Room Level 3) * "I don't ever wanna see another fucking paper box after this. Bloody hell." * "You didn't think I'd fix this up so neat and tidy, did ya? Well, no fucking up, so don't touch anything." * "Looks like a fucking executive's office now, a criminal executive, *laugh*" * "Fucking fucktastic. That's how I'd describe my work here, simply, fucktastic." * "Would you look at how fucking gorgeous this is? And this is all thanks yours truly." * "Say one thing for Hoxton, he knows how to organize shiet." * "Look at this wall, fucking testament of greatness is what it is." * "'Try not set the papers on fire.' I'll smoke wherever the fuck I want, ya bastards." * "How about we go rob someone and ditch this shiet." * "Don't just stand around here you fucker, get me a beer or something." Jacket Idle Interaction (Room Level 1) Interaction (Room Level 2) Interaction (Room Level 3) Jimmy Idle * *Grunts* * "Oh yeah, baby!" * "Ooh!" * *Exhales* Interaction (Room Level 1) * *Grunts* Interaction (Room Level 2) Interaction (Room Level 3) Jiro Idle * *Singing Japanese folk song* * "This is a strange country." * *Random karate sounds* * "I wonder if I can get Honbasho (Japanese sumo tournament) on TV here." * "I will find you." Interaction (Room Level 1) * "Just sitting here, waiting for the next job... It's driving me crazy!" * This flower is known as "shion". It means, 'I won't forget you'." * "I'm glad my English has improved. When I first arrived, I couldn't even order a pizza!" * "Nothing kills like katana. It's fast, it's certain!" * "I'm glad Hoxton abandoned the last place. It was a shithole." Interaction (Room Level 2) Interaction (Room Level 3) If player is John Wick * "John, you are shinigami (Grim Reaper). Death is your friend! It's good to have you in the gang." John Wick Idle Interaction (Room Level 1) Interaction (Room Level 2) Interaction (Room Level 3) Rust Idle * "Yo, you got any nuts over there? You know, those honey roasted ones? Fucking love those." * *Yawn* * "Someone's breaking in. Heh, just kidding." Interaction (Room Level 1) * "I don't want to hear a peep out of you, got it?" * "All good over here." * "Does anything exciting ever happen here? This shit's boring." * "Sorry but Jesus Christ, this job fucking sucks. Aren't you bored?" * "We're good." * "I got some extra snack pudding if you want some." * "How you doing?" * "Don't be a fucking tough guy, you hear me?" * "The fuck you looking at, huh? Look away!" * "So this VR gaming thing. What's your thoughts on it? The future, or what?" Interaction (Room Level 1) Interaction (Room Level 1) Sangres Idle Interaction (Room Level 1) Interaction (Room Level 2) Interaction (Room Level 3) Scarface Idle * "I should go visit Miami soon." * "Every dog has it's day huh." * "I got ears you know. I hear Things." Interaction (Room Level 1) Interaction (Room Level 2) Interaction (Room Level 3) * "Hey did you play the piano? No? Did you ever shoot a piano?" * "So what's England like? I don't know is it even like a country or what? Is it a state or a city? I'm interested in geography you know." * "Its a nice fucking room. Best in the house you know." * "A big bunch of heisters hanging out under one roof. This is fucking great." * "I feel at home here you know, I like you guys." * "You ever got a question about something you come to Tony ok? I know shit." * "The only thing that gives orders in this world is Balls. You got that?" * "I got a big fucking house in Miami you know. It's huge." Sokol Idle * "Phew... This country is so hot. I miss snow." * "I must get a new stick, this one is... Shit." * "What is this hockey hairstyle I've heard of... I must check it out." * "Can you get buried in the U.S.? I must remember to ask Dallas." * "Hockey in (United) States and hockey in Russia... Not really the same." Interaction (Room Level 1) * "What is this, hockey for shitty babies?" * "What is this little foot goal, what... This is for children!" * "This goal is too small. Need a bigger one." * "Maybe we can play here some day. But we need better things first. * "I miss playing real hockey. This is shit!" * "I'm fucking bored. Let's do a heist. You and me; we don't need the others." Interaction (Room Level 2) * "We have walls now! Maybe next time we play I won't tackle you out of the ring." * "Look! You almost think it's real ice!" * "This is what I'm talking about, now this is a real goal!" * "Have you seen the new goal? Much better." * "The last goal was small and shit! This goal is good." * "We need to make more money so I can make this place better!" Interaction (Room Level 3) Sydney Idle Interaction (Room Level 1) * "What, you want a new mask?" * "I have some idea" * "They say there is a connection between being creative and crazy; do you think that's true?" * "This new mask is gonna be a ripper!" * "Have you seen this new mask? It's fucking twisted! Just like me." Interaction (Room Level 2) Interaction (Room Level 3) Wolf Idle * "This place isn't haunted, is it? ...Nah, I'll be fine." * "Everything's fine." * "Uh... No. Uh..... No." Interaction (Room Level 1) * "Yeah, I'm just... watching the clock." * "Yeah, I'm, I'm... watching the clock." * "Yeah, I'm watching the clock." * "No, eh... everything is fine here." * "Uh.... Eh.... Everything is fine over here." * "Ueh... I think we are all fine down here... It's a little warm." * "It's good down here, but the thermostat is a bit... high." * "Uh... Eh... Not a lot to report, to be honest." * "Uh... Nothing at all happened over here." * "Nope." Interaction (Room Level 2) Interaction (Room Level 3) Other NPCs Aldstone Idle Interaction * "The other day that Wolf fellow asked me to go buy a parrot. Not doing that again I tell you." * "America is such an interesting place. Such interesting people." * "Some of these weapons are so hard to give a proper shine, you should use ones that are easier to polish." * "I washed all the grenades. You will find them in the laundry room drying up." * "Ah another beautiful day in the violent pursuit of profit." * "Be careful about reading health books. You might die because of a misprint." * "I read about your latest operation in the paper. I see you've left a frightful mess, broken windows and body parts" * "Is it really necessary to use blue gloves? The white ones cost 5 cents less and work just as well you know?" * "You know the tallest tree has grown the closest to the sky." * "May I get you coffee, Sir?" * "I see what they call "football" over here is very strange. They mostly use their hands." * "You know I did end up getting married once. It ended up being terribly expensive." * "Coffee, Sir?" * "If you just brought a bag you could easily carry more cable ties. What you need them for I can't imagine." * "Never forget the old story about the Bicycle and the Eagle eh." * "Why Clowns, really?" * "Would you care for some tea, Sir?" Vlad Idle Interaction Category:Article stubs Category:Quotes